Dr. Nefarious
Dr. Nefarious is a robotic doctor from the Ratchet and Clank games. He was a former organic like many other characters and was robotized which drove him insane. He is one the key members of the V Team. Appearances The Beginning He is introduced as one of the members of the V Team as Slade and Anti Cosmo call him up to help them in their mission and like the all other villains in the group joins them. But they are defeated as usual. Slade Strikes Back He returned again and helped Slade again with his plans but they failed, It had to do with the horror of Joker's returning and every member was afraid of him. So he decided with the others to stop Joker angry at him for his actions The V Team Island Adventure This time he was in a protagonistic role with the rest of his team. He played his part and he joined forces with robot rival Bender and other heroes against Uka Uka. with his scientific knowledge he contributed to his victory against him The Great Time Travel Adventure Like the rest of the team he returned, And once lend his hand against villains including his future self against Hunson Abadeer and Darkwarrior Duck who has grand plans to take over. After the adventure, he helps in the cloning of Ed before Eddy is hauled away on false charges of robbery by Carmelita Fox. Who wonders what he and the rest of the team are doing during Totally Mobian Spies? Dr. Nefarious was helping the V Team take back Mobius during the later parts of the story as part of their deal with the B Team who were keeping their eyes on their leader. TGTTA 2 Nefarious joins Eddy, Scourge and Negaduck in helping the current Slade and Anti Cosmo against Thawne, after The Joker invades their old lair. Nefarious is brought in Hades's chariot to get back to the future Slade's ensemble which is attacked by Alchemy. At his past master's orders he and the other V Team help destroy the army. After meeting some of Slade's new allies he and the three don't know, their capture of The Teen Titans is brought up and that The Joker used his invasion of Slade's base in the past to capture the Teen Titans for his purposes. When Deathstroke invades their ship, the team ends up splat from each other with Nefarious working with the rest of the team to fight Guzma. They Team up to take on Joker's forces with him going with Eddy, Sideshow Bob and Mojo to get some new team mates, Brother Blood puts them under his control for Mojo to fight himself while Bob gets away with Cold and Lisa. Eddy wakes up with the other V Team members and stand in front to go after Deathstroke who decides to go after the ship directly now that the heroes know too much. Deathstroke has defeated the 4 which Bob and Anti Cosmo bring back to get them to health.While getting back to good condition, Scourge and Negaduck discuss Deathstroke's frightening efficiency and capability of fighting as well as skill. Sideshow Bob points out that Deathstroke is after all a mercenary and assassin. Eddy then adds that he seems to be no nonsense and jumps right into the plot, He even compares Deathstroke as the bigger threat than Thawne which Anti Cosmo disagrees with. Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Dr. Nefarious made his first appearance in the second book: The Solonian Revolution. He is the one responsible for every terrible event that has happened in the book. According to the Qwark Vid-Comics, Nefarious was a classmate of Qwark, who picked on him a lot during their days in high school, to which Qwark was held back at around the age of 26. It was also revealed that he was once an organic being until he was turned into a robot during an encounter with the muscle-bound idiot. At one point, Nefarious sent out a massive swarm of robotic insectoids all over Metropolis on the planet Kerwan to destroy the city. Qwark, during a training exercise that Helga made him do, encountered the swarm and the training exercise soon turned into a fight through the city until he came across Nefarious again. After Qwark fought the maniacal scientist, Nefarious vowed revenge against the city and Qwark, to which Qwark didn't want anyone to know what happened afterwards. In truth, Lawrence knocked Qwark unconscious, retrieved Dr. Nefarious, who was reduced to just a head and brought Qwark back with them where he was locked in a dungeon. Qwark managed to escape and Nefarious tried to kill him. Afterwards, Qwark went into hiding, afraid that Nefarious would try to kill him again. After Lawrence reassembled Nefarious' body, Nefarious threw a tantrum over his head being placed backwards (something that Lawrence might have done on purpose). Nefarious became greatly infuriated to the point where his mind shut down and picked up on a broadcast of an episode of a soap opera titled Lance and Janice. Lawrence mentioned that he would fix that problem but he never did. Nefarious' attack on Solana During the events of the Solonian Revolution, Dr. Nefarious had sent out an alien race known as the Tyhrranoids to invade many planets in the Solana Galaxy. One such planet, Veldin, was badly affected by the invasion and was not doing well, prompting Ratchet to return from the Bogon Galaxy to save it from obliteration. A little afterwards, Qwark, who somehow developed the mind of a monkey while trying to pay off a very hefty debt to Bogon for unleashing the Protopets epidemic, was recruited to fight off Nefarious as he was believed to be the only one who could fight against the maniacal doctor. After Ratchet and his group first arrived at the Starship Phoenix, they got on to the bridge just in time to witness the broadcast that Dr. Nefarious had made throughout all of Solana, announcing that he plans to take over the galaxy for all of the robot population, who he believed are being oppressed by organic lifeforms while intending on obliterating every organic life-form in the galaxy. After the group was able to get Qwark back to his old self, much to the dismay of the group, Qwark formed the Q Force as a means of hiding his cowardly attempts to avoid confronting the maniacal doctor, which did catch the attention of Nefarious. After Ratchet and his group infiltrated Nefarious' base on the aquatic planet of Aquatos, Nefarious ordered his butler, Lawrence, to attack the Q Force directly and also had a mental breakdown over hearing the name Qwark, to which his mind shut down and picked up on a signal of Lance and Janice. ''Kim: "You must be Dr. Nefarious. I'd say that it was a pleasure to meet you, but then I'd be lying."'' ''Dr. Nefarious: "You must be the famed Kim Possible; the girl who could do anything, EXCEPT BE ANNIHILATED!!!"'' ''Kim: "Um, that's kind of the idea, genius."'' After Ratchet and his friends took on the Tyhrranoids on their own home planet, Dr. Nefarious transmitted his holographic image to the group, meeting them for the first time. He vaguely mentioned that he had an evil agenda in mind before shutting off the transmission. The group managed to find out from a broadcast of an episode of Super Villain Weekly that Nefarious was building a mysterious super weapon. When the group infiltrated his facility on the planet Daxx, they found out that it was a sphere shaped mechanical device known as the Biobliterator. When Clank tried to receive more intel from a robotic pop diva named Courtney Gears, who the group knew was in league with Dr. Nefarious, she instead brought him to the maniacal doctor, in which they met in person. He believed that Clank's show consisted of realistic exploits to which Clank corrected him by saying that the show was actually of fictional events, Nefarious broke down, believing to be "Squishie lies" from which he picked up on the broadcast of the soap opera again and had Courtney snapped him out of it. Nefarious demanded Clank to join him to eradicate all of the organic life forms in the galaxy or be obliterated with them. He continued to hold Clank captive while he sent out a robotic look-alike that he built and named Klunk to Ratchet and his friends. Klunk acted as a spy as well as a deceiver for the group to lead them into a death trap on the star cruiser, the Leviathan. After they defeated Courtney and found out that the Biobliterator can turn organics into robots, the group arrived at the Leviathan where Nefarious was waiting to have them be blown up within the massive star cruiser. His planned didn't work as the group managed to escape the exploding cruiser that also almost killed Qwark. When the group was given another vid-comic after Qwark's memorial service, Ratchet was able to find out from it that Nefarious was planning to make his next move in Metropolis on the planet Kerwan. They arrived just in time to witness the assault on the city. From there, Nefarious observed the group through Klunk while waiting for the group to arrive at his next attempt to annihilate them. A little afterwards, he brought out the Biobliterator and turned all of the city's organic populace into robots, including the Tyhrranoids that he had sent to the planet. Allies and enemies Allies: Lawrence, the V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, the Cosmic Empire, Ethan Lectric, the B Team (often) Enemies: Ratchet, Clank, Joker, Uka Uka, Hunson Abadeer, the Master, Jack of Blades, M.O.D.A.B (at times), Alt. Doof, Taurus Bulba, No Heart, Eggman Nega Trivia * In one of the Qwark Vid-comics, Nefarious mentioned that he always hated biology, a hilarious representation of his hatred towards organic life-forms throughout the game. * Nefarious has been revealed to be a fan of Lance and Janice, the fictional soap opera series within the game, which is exactly what is broadcasted from the functions of his brain every time he has a mental breakdown. Ironically, he can't hear it when his mind shuts down as he's not even aware of his condition. Gallery Dr. Nefarious 1.jpg Dr. Nefarious 2.png Dr. Nefarious 3.jpg 503px-Nefarious_frozen.png|Whoops! Short-out. 679px-Q4BNefarious.jpg 681px-Nefarious_Scar.png 682px-Nefarious_Epic_Speech.jpg 700px-Space_Station.png|"Well, HELLO, Mr. President!" 711px-Screaming_in_Lawrence's_ear.png|"LAWREEEEEEEENCE!!!" Lawrence_Neffy_Leviathan.jpg Nefarious_Lawrence_Mania.jpg Snapshot 14 (11-11-2012 6-23 AM).png Nefarious_post_credits.png Neffy Reboot 2k16.jpg|Dr. Nefarious' appearance from 2016 PS4 reboot video game of Ratchet & Clank Nefarious&Lawrence.png DrNefarious.jpg|"...give or take 50 feet." I hate organics!.png Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Members of The V Team Category:Robots Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Ratchet and Clank Universe Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Second in Command Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Lectric's Alliance Category:Double Agent Category:True Neutral Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Funniest Characters Category:Likable villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of The V Team Category:V Team members that appeared in The Beginning Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Scientists Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Pawns Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Founding Members of The V Team Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Armin Shimerman Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Villains Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Enemies of Team RWBY Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Bald Characters Category:Mad Scientist Category:Characters in the Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Category:Characters liked by Fanfictiondreamer